


Lolita

by harrysdildo



Category: 5SOS, One Direction
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Loves Louis, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Louis Smokes, Louis in Lace, Louis is a princess, M/M, Possessive Harry, Tooth Rotting Fluff, harry has trust issues, harry is 22, harry is a little spoon, harry is really jealous, louis is 19, louis is in college, michael and louis if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysdildo/pseuds/harrysdildo
Summary: where louis is a pretty, flamboyant college student with a boyfriend named michael; and harry is his secret boyfriend that cannot control his jealousy. but together they couldn’t be more right for eachother.





	1. Birthdays and Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i just want to thank you for reading this, i know i suck at writing but i’m trying lol

**_would you be mine, would you be my baby tonight_ **

Louis didn't like his birthday, something about being with the girls and his mother for too long bugged him. He would ever admit that to his mother though. He was well aware that once he started going to university everything would change. Just as he thought, it did. He'd rather be spending time getting high in his dorm room with his roommate Stan. But he couldn't get out of his birthday, being it was the day before Christmas.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lou, Happy birthday to you." His mother stood over his chair and placed a chocolate ice cream cake in front of him. He smiled up at her and blew out the candle she placed in the middle. They clapped and passed around plates and forks.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate this."

"Lou, you know we love you. It's not just Christmas eve after all." Lottie chuckled, and smiled at her older brother. Lottie was always Louis' favorite, but he could never tell them that.

"Thanks Lots."

Louis slipped on his coat, and his shoes. "I promise I'll be back before 1:00." He kissed his mom's cheek, and grabbed his keys off the hook.

Louis pulled into the parking space, and took a deep breath in the mirror. Louis was going to do something he never thought he could manage to get the courage to do. Since being with Michael made him feel like the world was caving in on him.

**_could be kissing my fruit punch lips, in the bright sunshine_ **

Louis walked up to the front door, knocking as fast as he could. Contemplating whether he should run now or now. The door opened, and Louis' breath was caught in his throat. Staring at the gorgeous, lanky man in front of him. His stomach tattoo, the butterfly shown through his almost mesh shirt.

"Hey baby." He circled his arms around Louis' waist, breathing him in. "Happy birthday." He whispered against Louis' neck, pressing a kiss to it.

"Thank you." Louis answered, absolutely breathless.

  
**_cause i like you quite a lot , everything you've got_**

Harry Styles, the _light of his life, the fire of his loins_. Harry had entranced him all those months ago, Louis knew it was bad. He knew the consequences, but he really didn't fucking care anymore. He was in love with Harry, and nothing could change that.

Harry was also absolutely in love with Louis. They hid their relationship from everyone since they started dating. Nobody knows about them, so they're always in a little bubble of HarryandLouis. Harry wanted to come out more than Louis did, and it scared Harry.

**_don't you know, it's you that i adore though i make the boys fall like dominoes_ **

Harry wanted to be with Louis, he wanted to shower him with kisses in the street, take Louis to ridiculously overpriced restaurants, give him everything he deserved and more.

It also terrified Harry that Louis would cheat on him, it wasn't a dark, dark thought. It was always there though, playing in the back of his mind. If Louis could cheat on his current boyfriend, why wouldn't he cheat on me? His subconscious needed to mind it's own business.

"Haz? You okay. Your sitting there staring into space." Louis grabbed Harry's hand, kissing each one of his knuckles. Harry softly smiled at the boy, kissing his hair.

"Yes, I'm just so happy you're here. This is everything I needed today." Harry mindlessly drew circles on Louis' back.

**_kiss me in the d a r k, dark tonight_ **  
**_d a r k do it my way_ **

"Well happy birthday to you too then." Louis giggled, and turned in Harry's lap to face him. Louis nipped at Harry's jaw, and Harry's eyes grew wide with a mocked shock look. Harry grabbed Louis' shoulders and pushed him down so Harry was on top of him. Louis' eyes flashed with maybe hunger, maybe lust. Harry knew he wanted to devour the boy. He wanted to lick every part of his body.

  
**_kiss me in the p a r k, park tonight_ **

**_p a r k let them all say_ **

"You're mine, you know that? Nobody else can have you but me." Louis felt his breath being taken away from him. Louis decided there and then to plan his death and utter the harsh words to make Harry jealous, Louis wanted a rise and he was going to get one. 

"And Michael." Harry's pent up jealousy released and he was snarling down at Louis. He dove down and took Louis' lips right into his, making obscene smacking sounds, shoving his tongue in Louis' mouth. Harry's roughly grabbed onto Louis' wrists and brought them above his head, devouring in the sweet taste that was Louis Tomlinson. 

"You're mine Lou."

"All yours Haz." Louis whimpered, breathless once again, Harry really did knock the fucking wind right out of your chest. Louis doesn't know how the hell he was able to get Harry Styles' attention, but he did and to this day he's so fucking grateful to have found his soulmate.

**_hey lolita, hey ; hey lolita hey_ **

**_i know what the boys want i'm not gonna play_ **

Harry pulled away, may breathing be damned. He pushed his forehead to Louis' smiling down, quite fondly at his small boyfriend. "I bought you a birthday present," Harry whispered, "I hope you like it." He slotted his hand through their intertwined bodies, and Louis looked down to see a black box. It was small but Louis knew it was expensive.

"Haz you did-" Louis cut off by Harry kissing him again, to shut the brunette up.

"Hush, just open it." Harry brushes his nose with Louis’. Louis eagerly opened the box, and inside was a bracelet. It was stainless steel, and it was engraved with a h and an l. both lowercase, letters because Harry thinks it’s aesthetically pleasing or something stupid like that. Louis felt tears rush to his eyes, grinning up at Harry. “I fucking love it, Harry Styles.”

"Good, because that fucking bracelet costed me a fortune and i got my myself a matching one too. oh god imagine if you hated it." Harry rambled, but it wasnt really rambling, his voice was slower than molasses. Louis loved the achingly long time he takes to talk; seeing his Adam's apple bob every time he spoke a word made Louis want to bite the fuck out of it and claim it as his own. Jesus Christ Lou, get it together. Wait, did Harry say matching?

**_hey lolita, hey ; hey lolita, hey_ **

**_whistle all you want but i'm not gonna say_ **

"Y-You got us matching ones?" Louis asked, the loss of his breath has become increasingly irritating, and he needed it to cooperate at least once tonight. Harry pushed up his sleeve, and smiled wide. 

"Of course I did baby." Louis launched himself into Harry's lap and kissed the daylights out of his very fit boyfriend. Louis pushed off Harry's shirt, and traced the swallows without even looking at them. Louis knew every inch of Harry's body, he memorized every imperfection, as if Harry could have any. He let his tongue trail down to Harry's neck, kissing and biting his neck to leave large, angry bruises. Harry couldn't do that to Louis, so Louis decided to take it upon himself to ravish Harry instead. He tongued down to harry's nipples and teased one into his mouth, making obscene sucking noises. A rippled through Harry, and he threaded his fingers through louis' feather-like hair. "S-Ah Lou. Jesus fucking Christ."

"You like when I do that to you?" Louis mouthed on Harry's stomach, tracing the butterfly with his tongue. Harry couldn't do anything but moan loudly, and nod furiously at the younger boy in front of him. Harry didn't know what was up with louis tongiht, but he liked it alot and saw no reason to stop. 

**_Never was in love, skipping heart beats with the boys downtown_ **

  
**_Just you and me feelin the heat beatin when the sun goes down_ **

~~~~Louis brought his teeth to Harry's sweatpants, and untied the strings with his hands, pulling them down slowly. Harry sped up the process by kicking them off so fast, you could barely even see it happen. He put his hand over Harry's clothed cock. He started palming him and Harry was already rock hard, leaking with precum. Harry moaned and tugged at Louis' hair, rutting against Louis thigh. "Baby, baby if you don't do anything soon I'm going- Ah fuck." Harry couldnt even finish his sentence, because Louis was licking the slit of his cock.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Louis pushed down deeper, suddenly his gag reflex was nonexistent. It made Harry's mind swirl around with thoughts of Louis sucking Michael off and he only pushed himself up into Louis' eagar mouth. Harry looked down, and saw his beautiful boy taking his cock into his mouth, and knew right there that he was in love with Louis. Fine, call him whatever you wanted, disgusting, weird, gross, but Harry was truly in love with this boy and wanted to spend the rest of his life with Louis. 


	2. Blunts and Bolstering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis is late for english with michael in toe, and harry isn't happy about it.

 

Louis was late, like super fucking late. He and Michael were running through the halls of the school, looking desperately for a bathroom. See they smelled of a substance called marijuana, and that my friends is a deadly killer for being in school. Louis pulled Michael's arm into the bathroom and they checked themselves in the mirror. Louis being horrified to find his eyes bloodshot, and his lips redder than cherries. He scrubbed at his eyes, only making them glaze over and worsen. "Lou, you look fine." Michael rolled his eyes and drank some water from his water bottle. 

"Do you see my fucking eyes, Michael are you joking with me right now." Louis was panicking, of course, he was panicking. Not only was he high as a fucking kite, but he also has to see Harry. Harry would be pissed to find Louis late with Michael. Louis can't even defend himself because he knows that he was with Michael, hooking up in his tiny dorm, and smoking a blunt before class started. Louis couldn't let Michael know about Harry. Harry thinks Michael already knows. Louis won't say anything until Michael confronts him first.  

Louis, baby it's okay. You're fine." Michael pushed his head to Louis', diving down to kiss his lips hungrily. Louis kissed him back with Harry always on his mind. He sighed and leaned back, motioning for Michael to come. Michael grabbed Louis' hand and they both rushed down the English hall, looking desperately for room 227. Once they reached the room, Louis let go of Michael's hand, he couldn't have been more relieved. Michael reached for the door handle, and the teacher greeted them with a glare. 

"You better have an excuse for why you two are both late for this seminar. I won't take any banter, you know what. Nevermind, go up and sit down. You're disturbing my class and I really don't want to have to wait for an explanation. Louis and Michael looked at each other before darting up the stairs of the huge auditorium. They took the seats all the way in the back, and Louis could feel Harry's eyes on him from where he was sitting. He sunk down into his chair and pulled out his laptop, pretending to take notes when all he could think about is Harry.

Michael threw a bag into his lap, where there were two huge gummy bears. He came close to Louis' ear and whispered "These are yours. Don't take them at the same time, you'll trip too hard." He nipped at Louis' earlobe, making a low snarling noise. Louis grinned and nodded eagerly, He knew he woke up this morning for something. 

-

"Haz wait. Please." Louis pulled on Harry's arm, and just as fast as Louis grabbed it, his arm was roughly drawn back by Harry. He kept walking and Louis put his head down, tears forming in his eyes. Harry felt bad, he did. Louis was his baby. Louis was his life. Harry just wants Louis to himself, he wants to be the one walking into class 25 minutes late, holding hands as they did. Harry wanted that more than anything. He needed it more than anything.

"Lou, I-I'm done. I can't keep competing with Michael when obviously he's in the lead." Harry stopped, wanting to tell Louis this, he didn't know where it came from, but the effect it had on Louis was heartbreaking. His eyes flooded with tears, and Harry couldn't watch his baby cry. Louis wiped his tears with his sleeve, but you could see his facade starting to break.

"N-No Haz. Please." He sobbed, full on sobbed. Harry sighed, and his facade broke too, he wrapped his arms around the crying boy. Louis cried in Harry's chest, not being able to control his sobs anymore. Harry picked Louis' head from his chest and wiped his tears with his thumbs. Looking down as softly as he could, and pressing a kiss to Louis' salty lips. "We didn't do anything H-Hazza. He came over to smoke a b-blunt and we came here. Nothing else happened. I could never do that to you. Not now, not six months in." Louis buries his head in Harry's neck, kissing his skin softly. "I'm so sorry Harry. I love you so much and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize this relationship. We're so good. So, fucking good." Louis sucked a hickey into Harry's skin, making Harry moan.

"I love you too Lou." His breath was husky and clearly hitched from Louis' breath on his neck, making shivers go up his spine. What this boy did to him was incredible.

"Are we okay?" Louis asked, pulling back and looking Harry in the eyes.

"We're okay." Harry, pushed his forehead against Louis', kissing him again but this time more hungry and needy.

-

"Louis, come out with me. I want to party." Stan pulled at Louis' sleeve, prying Louis away from his studies. He needed to catch up because Michael made them super late for class today, Louis didn't want to be late again, not with Michael anyway.

"I already told you no, I don't feel like partying." Louis looked back down at his Holocaust homework, Who was the real face of the Holocaust? Easy, Louis thought and wrote down Adolf Eichmann.

"Come on, Lou. One night please, Can I interest you in the smoking room at the party?" Louis perked up, smoking weed did sound fun, but with a bunch of people? Including Harry. He didn't really know if he was up for it. 

"Coooome on Louuuu." Stan dragged out, and Louis sighed exasperatedly. 

"Fine, fine. I'll go." Louis sighed, already knowing something was going to go wrong, why couldn't he just stay home like a normal university student. He shook his head and got up from his desk chair. Going to his dresser, and picking out a pair of tight black jeans, and a brown tee-shirt. He knows its bound to get hot as fuck in there, but he needed a jacket. He spotted Harry's [blue jean jacket](https://www.thehunt.com/the-hunt/zvs9mH-jeans-jacket), with faux fur around the collar.

He slipped it on, inhaling the minty, sexy smell that was Harry Styles. 

"We're leaving once Michael gets here." Louis nodded and rolled his eyes. he didn't want to spend his night with Michael, but it's whatever now. He had to deal with the elephant in the room, which was his own boyfriend. Louis lost in his thoughts, jumped when there was knocking on the door. Stan motioned for Louis to leave so he could lock the door. Michael took Louis' hand in his, and all Louis wanted to do was shake from his grip. 

Louis sat next to Michael in the car, and Michael popped an acid tab. "Michael you didn't even tell me you were taking acid. I don't want to have to fucking babysit you all night." Niall laughed loudly in the front seat. Michael smirked and pinched Louis' side. 

"Take one with me, baby. Let's see stars together." Michael's eyes crazed, Louis didn't know what that look meant but he was terrified. 

"No fucking way." Louis crossed his arms over his chest, and Michael tweaked Louis' nipple, making him yelp. Michael forced the tab into Louis' mouth, Louis has never been more furious than he ever was at that moment. "Michael are you fucking joking. I've never taken acid before." Louis' mind started racing, what if he overdoses and dies?

"You're not going to fucking die. Calm your tits, mate." Michael shrugged his shoulder, taking a swig from his flask that he brought. Filled with Jack Daniel's, classy Michael, real fucking classy. 

About a half hour later, they rolled up to the party. It was a party in the woods, a lake right next to it. Louis was freezing his arse off already, and the acid tab was taking full effect on him, and Louis did quite enjoy the feeling. But he would never give Michael the satisfaction of knowing that Louis liked it. They walked in the party, Louis' hands were buried in his pockets, a cigarette burning in his mouth. He wasn't really smoking it, the smoke felt weird on his throat right now, and he didn't think he could handle the hit. Louis looked around, his eyes not being able to focus on anyone, but Niall guided him towards the stairs going downstairs. They got to the landing, and there were a bunch on teenagers, including Harry with a guy Louis didn't know. 

Harry jumped up and smiled at Louis. Louis smiled weakly back, whispering in Niall's ear "I'm not tripping on acid right now. That guy over there, his name is Harry. You can't tell him Michael forced me to take it." Louis rambled, and Harry walked up to him, engulfing him in a hug. Harry pulled back and looking into Louis' way over glazed eyes. Harry assumed he was high, and sighed stepping back. He looked Louis up and down, noticing that he was wearing Louis' jacket. 

"Hi, I'm Harry. That one over there is Zayn, my best friend, and his boyfriend Liam." Harry stuck his hand out to greet Niall, and Niall happily accepted his hand and pulled Harry into a hug. Zayn and Liam were waving and smiling in Louis' direction, but Louis being too high to even move. 

"Hi, I'm Niall, this one's best friend." Niall wrapped his arm around Louis' neck, smiling brightly. Niall was beyond confused, to say the least, but he would go with it for now and ask questions later. Harry, Harry, Harry. He's never heard Louis speak of him, maybe a secret boyfriend? Nah, Louis wouldn't cheat on Michael. 

"Well come join us, Louis sit next to me, yeah?" Louis looked around nervously, and it clicked in Harry's head. Louis came with Michael, and he was looking for him. Louis then nodded, and let Harry guide him to the couch. Louis was in space right now, and he couldn't even feel his own hands. Wait why are Louis' hands so much bigger? He brought his hand close to his face, and then away again. He giggled wildly. Harry was now officially worried, he wasn't high off of weed. 

"Baby, what did you take?" Harry asked, lowly in Louis' ear once they were sitting down. Louis' thigh was pressed up against Harry's. Niall knew there was definitely something going on, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He tapped on Harry's shoulder because Louis was as good as dead right now. 

"Michael forced an acid tab down his throat in the car. He asked me to not say anything, but I know you're of importance to him. Michael is a piece of shit. I want to fucking kill him for what he just did. He's gotten really rough with Louis, I wish he would just break up with the fucking twat." Harry's jaw clenched, and his whole body was vibrating with anger. His hands were in such tight fists, that his hands were turning white. Niall took Harry's hand into his and unclenched his fist. "Hey, we're in this together. We can be like partner assassins." Niall laughed loudly, and Louis' head turned, his eyes starting to turn a bright shade of red. Louis dropped his head onto Harry's lap, his eyes fluttering shut. Louis just wanted the dizziness to stop but it was worsening. He didn't feel like throwing up, he was just really dizzy. 

"'m dizzy," Louis said, and Harry's jaw clenched again, this motherfucker is going to pay.


	3. Beautiful and Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically it’s about how harry and louis first met because louis is an idiot and harry well, he likes to save the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still suck at writing but happy valentine's day lol

Louis took a long drag from his fag, he let the smoke stay in his lungs for a few seconds, before sighing an exhale. He propped his leg against the wall behind him, he was waiting for class to start, and it couldn't be taking longer. Holocaust, the first day with his professor named Mr. Ryan. Nerves wracked in his body, the administration has said that this was the hardest course that they offered at the university, so much work and just as much writing. he dropped the burnt fag from his mouth and stomped it out.

He turned back to get his bag, but he was met with a curly mop of curls, on his knees picking up his fag. His face was definitely startled, this wasn't what he was expecting. Curly looked up and green met blue. Louis’ breath was suddenly caught up in his throat, the beauty was that was in person’s face was absolutely fascinating. 

“Don’t you know that throwing fags on the ground is pollution. Did your mum not teach you how to throw away something in the trash.” His big, cherry lips started moving, Louis tried to focus on what he was saying but focused on his hair instead. Long, curly hair, bright green eyes, and big lips. God this boy was an angel. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. I was in a rush to get to my Holocaust class early. I didn’t even see the bin over here. Sorry mate won’t happen again.” Louis put his hands up in mock surrender. 

Curly then jumped up to his feet excitedly. “You’re taking Holocaust too? Did you know that there’s a semester in Germany? I might take that spot. How about you?” He looked down at Louis, Louis could feel his cheeks burning. 

“I might look into it. I’m Louis by the way. If you care.” Louis picked at his cuticles, trying to mask his overall excitement of meeting a beautiful man. 

Michael. Michael. Michael. 

“‘m Harry. And of course, I care. I need to know your name if I’m going to take you out on a date. Imagine being on a date and they don’t even know your bloody name.” Louis and Harry both giggled at that, Harry whole body tensed up when he laughed. But he looked so adorable, and Louis wouldn’t mind marrying him. 

-

Harry was sitting in the coffee shop, which he worked at on the weekends, but today was Monday which meant he was just a customer at Lilac’s Bakery. He was working on his essay, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Louis’ eyes. Louis haunts Harry’s dreams. In a good way, in a cool way. Harry has never felt so strongly for a person than he did Louis. 

Something about Louis made Harry want him more. Harry was going to get what he wanted because he won’t stop until he gets the boy of his dreams. The front bell chimes and in came a bouncing Louis. It was like Harry’s mind made him appear. The universe knew what he wanted, and he was going to thank it until the end of his time for a chance with the boy in front of him. “Harry!” Louis came up behind Harry and slithered his arms on both sides of Harry’s neck, hugging him. Harry’s body tensed up, but he eased into Lois’ neck, He breathes in the scent of vanilla. Louis smelled like ice cream, and everything sickly sweet. Everything Harry craves, but can't have. Not just yet. 

“Hey Lou.” Harry barely said above a whisper, He took his left headphone out, and turned to greet the boy properly. “How are you?” Louis smiled, the crinkle in his eyes when he smiles could put Harry into cardiac arrest. 

“I’m doing good. I found out that the Holocaust paper isn’t due until Thursday so I got outside of my dorm room for a bit.” Louis stood up and went to go order his tea. Harry bets that Louis takes only a little bit of milk and no sugar. Harry liked plain tea himself, none of that milky water bullshit. 

“Hi, love. Can I get Yorkshire tea with only a splash of milk.” Louis smiled, almost flirty? Harry’s stomach twisted in an unusual sensation. His fists tightened slightly. 

You’re jealous you fool. 

The realization hit Harry like whiplash, why did he already feel so strongly for the boy. Why couldn't Harry have at least an ounce of restraint? Louis sat down on the other side of Harry. His jealous thoughts vanish at the sight of his beautiful blue-eyed boy. 

“So Harry where are you from?” Louis asked, and they got into an easy flow of conversation of Harry’s life in Cheshire, with his mother and sister, Gemma. His dad left, just like Louis’. They talked about their dreams, goals, and childhood stories that were probably meant to be secret. Harry felt like he knew Louis. Like this was their first date, and Harry had known he had nailed it. <\p>

Harry had this itching feeling in his palm like he wanted to jump over this table and kiss Louis right there and then. Would Louis kiss back?

“Would you like to come to see my dorm? It’s just a quick walk from here?” Louis genuinely smiled at Harry, and Harry was nodding before he could even stop himself. He wanted to see all of Louis, not just his style but his room. What makes Louis Tomlinson? Louis stood up and Harry started putting everything into his bag. Louis took Harry’s hand, and they both left the quaint coffee shop. Harry looked back, and mouthed a ‘thank you’ to the coffee shop. 

Louis and Harry were walking side by side, Louis bumping into Harry every few minutes, their hands still intertwined. Louis kept walking, his destination was his only priority. Harry admired that, he was ambitious. So fucking beautiful. 

Louis led Harry to his dorm room, “Just beware of a Stan. I don’t know if he’s back yet. But just a fair warning.” Louis unlocked his door, and they both slid in. The stench of marijuana and vanilla mixed in Harry’s senses, Harry wasn’t too fond of the smell of weed. “Ah shit sorry. I forgot to mention that I smoke. It’s for my anxiety mostly, but if you don’t like that then I could stop.” Louis rambled, Harry walked right up to his placing a finger on Louis’ lips to silence them. 

“Sh, it’s okay.” Harry stares down at Louis, Louis stares right back up at Harry. The next 30 seconds will drastically change Harry’s life. Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips. Before Harry could move again, Louis was pressing his lips back on Harry’s, savoring the taste of mint and smoke mixing it way through them. Harry felt like every sensation of his body was turned on, and he lit up like a Christmas tree. 

Louis pushes Harry onto his little bed and straddled Harry’s hips. He dove down, kissing Harry hungrily, he couldn’t get enough of this boy. Harry pushes his hips up against Louis, his pants thank god, were restricting his rock hard, hard on. Louis kisses down Harry’s neck, leaving little nips, and loud sounding hickeys on his neck. Harry’s mind was going fuzzy, was this actually happening? Harry’s whole body tensed up, and he moaned obscenely loud. Louis put his hand over Harry’s mouth, giggling. “Shhh. I’m going to take good care of you Haz.” Harry’s dick twitched at the new nickname. Louis cupped Harry’s front, and Harry knew that Louis was the one he would marry. 

-

Louis climbed off of Harry, his orgasm calming down, Louis was breathless and panting. Harry unrolled the condom off of his softening dick and threw it in the bin next to Harry’s bedside table. Harry grabbed for Louis, none of them minding Louis being covered in his own semen. Louis pushes his bum against Harry’s front, and Harry wraps his arms around Louis. Their bodies fit perfectly together, they were a puzzle. Nick, Harry’s friend that found out about them, called Harry and Louis, “almost soulmates” 

Louis rolled over and rested his head on the headboard. He took one of Harry’s curls in his hand and combed through it. His hands working his way into Harry’s full head of hair. massaging his scalp, and Harry was almost mewling at the younger lad. “My curly boy,” Louis whispered, smiling fondly at Harry. 

“My beautiful, blue-eyed boy.” Harry grabbed Louis’ body and tackled him into a hug. Harry head Louis’ head to his chest, while Louis was giving Harry open-mouthed kisses on his stomach.

Harry knew about Michael, Louis came clean to him 2 weeks after what happened in Louis’ dorm room. Louis cried, and told Harry what Michael puts Louis through daily. Harry’s heart clenched for the boy, but he wouldn’t forgive Louis so easily.

Harry spent a few days without Louis, which wasn’t so hard because Louis was new in his life. Harry tried with all of his strength to stray away from the toxicity that is Louis’ life. Harry made his life miserable, he would nope around in his apartment. He would go to Lilac’s Bakery and work double shifts so he didn’t have to cross paths with Louis.

Louis had walked in on an early Sunday morning, Harry mentally cursed himself for telling Louis his hours on weekends. Louis looked sad, and Harry's heart went out for the boy, who doesn't know stole Harry's heart. Harry sighed and forced a smile, giving the person in front of Louis his tea, with milk and sugar. Harry winced, thinking about making Louis his tea after long, slow sex in bed. 

Harry shook his head, clearing his mind. Louis looked up at Harry through his lashes, and Harry couldn't be mad at him anymore. he couldn't blame Louis for telling him that he had a boyfriend. Harry never asked, and he should have. On the other hand, he didn't think Louis would be as eager as he was to cheat on him. That worried Harry also, that Louis would soon get bored of him, and throw him out and cheat on Harry. Harry literally couldn't handle the jealousy that built up in him at that moment. Harry cupped Louis' cheeks, his eyes watering. 

"You're so beautiful, Louis Tomlinson. So, so fucking beautiful." Harry surged his lips forward and planted kiss after kiss on Louis' thin lips. Louis reciprocated and kissed back with just as much want and enthusiasm. "Missed you so much. it's been hell these past few weeks." Harry threaded his fingers through Louis' hair and tugged slightly at the ends. He pulled back, his hand still buried in Louis' feathery hair. 

"I missed you more Haz. more than you could ever know." Louis sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds, loving the feeling of his hair being tugged at. "Are we good?" Louis asked, his hopes are up and Harry wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity of loving and marrying Louis Tomlinson. 

'Yes, we're good. We're so good." Harry sealed their lips again but then being scolded at for PDA by Harry's boss Amelia. 

They would be okay.


	4. Break-Ups and Bisexuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis breaks up with michael and re-meets zayn, confusion ensues.

Louis walked right up to Michael in an empty hallway, ambushed should be the right word. Michael didn't have time to react before Louis went all out in a full rant and wanted nothing more than for Michael to listen to him for once. "Michael, I'm in love with someone else. I know this may sound like it's coming from nowhere but I had time to think about it. I'm in love with Harry. I've wanted to tell you for a long time and I think now is better than later. You gave me a good three years, but I just can't do it anymore." Michael looked a Louis, his facial expression more neutral than anything else. It made Louis want to punch the fuck out of him. 

"It's okay, I wanted to break up with you eventually. I've been fucking that guy Luke Hemmings, he's a freshman. You know I like my boys young and hungry for this delicious cock." Michael smirked, and Louis felt betrayed. Why did he feel betrayed, he had done the same thing. Being cheated on stung but he did this for him and Harry.

"Good luck with Luke. I heard he's fucked half of the football team, but hey if you want an STD, please go for it." Louis slapped Michael's arm a little bit harder than he was going for, but he may have felt a little bit better about the whole break up. This was now about him and Harry, and he's excited that he can now be with Harry in public. 

"Oh, if you see Harry today, tell him that he left his sweatshirt at my dorm. He was there the other night, he's freaky as hell. You've got a good one Tomlinson." Michael raised his eyebrow and flared his nostrils. Louis' heart dropped to his stomach, Harry would never do that to him. Harry would never sleep with Michael, right? 

-

"Given that Shakespeare wrote Hamlet as a tragedy, I'd like you to give the same excitement and dedication for our next Shakespearean play, Macbeth." Louis was now sitting next to Harry in their Shakespeare class. Harry was thrilled to have Louis sitting by his side instead of Michael's. Louis was in his own little world, never concentrating. Thankfully, Harry takes all the notes for him so Louis doesn't fail the class. 

The class ended, and Louis was sound asleep, cuddled into Harry's side with Harry's sweater on. he closed his laptop and bent down putting all of his stuff in his bag. He pressed a kiss to Luis' forehead, then his eyelids, and his nose. Louis' eyes fluttered open, tired and beautifully blue. "Hi sunshine." Harry couldn't help but kiss his forehead again, smiling down at him. 

"How long was I out for?" Louis stretched out, cracking his knees and his elbows. Harry thought he looked gorgeous.

"Almost the whole class. It's okay, I took notes for you." Harry shifted his feet and smiled down at Louis. Louis stood up and grabbed his bag, before pressing a kiss on Harry's surprised lips. 

"Thank you." he whispered against his lips. They started walking towards the coffee shop on campus. Harry opened the door for Louis muttering a 'ladies first' which resulted in Louis smacking his stomach. Harry moaned in mock pain, and Louis giggled, shaking his head at his beautiful boyfriend. Louis and Harry walked up to the order counter and the barista smiled at Louis. 

"What can I get you, love?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly becoming very interested in what the barista was saying. Louis blushed, he was blushing. He was fucking blushing! Harry couldn't have that, his jealousy starting to take an ugly turn very quickly. His blood was molten lava, his jaw slowly but surely clenching and unclenching. He had to calm down before he lashed out. Harry walked, no stomped over to the bathrooms and looked at himself in the mirror. He turned the water on and splashed his face with cold water. 

Louis walked in with both of their orders 3 minutes later, he watched Harry with his eyebrows furrowed. "What happened out there?" Louis got down on his knees, where Harry was sitting on the group. Harry's face was a sickly shade of red, and his lips were swollen purple.

"Got jealous." Harry shrugged, his head hanging low. Louis sighed, sitting next to him, and handing him his drink. 

"He called me love. It's not the end of the world, Haz." Louis took a sip of his drink, and fell into Harry's shoulder, leaving his head to rest there.

"Louis, with you, it is the end of the world. You're it for me Lou. When I see a guy coming up and flirting with you it makes it feel like my whole world is crashing down on me, because now you have someone who can steal you away from me. I'm sorry I get so horribly jealous, but can you blame me?" Harry took a sip of his mango iced tea and caressed Louis' hair with his other hand. 

"I love you, Harry." Louis kissed his neck, lightly sucking a hickey, not making it too angry and red. Harry nodded, a small smile on his face. "I love you too, Lou."

-

"What if aliens did exist?" Louis wondered out loud, Harry chuckled in his ear, hugging him tighter. Louis, Harry, Stan, and Niall were smoking a few joints in their room. Louis was sitting on Harry's lap, with Harry's arms wrapped around his waist. Niall was sitting on Stan's bed with Stan. Overall, Louis was having a splendid time with his friends and boyfriend. 

"Oh they definitely do." Stan piped up, passing the blunt to Louis, and him having break out of his grasp that Harry's always playfully tightens whenever he moved. Louis took a few good hits, letting the smoke burn his throat. He was blissfully stoned. There was a knocking at the door, and Louis' red eyes darted to Stan. Stan was waving his arms around trying to get rid of the excess smoke. Louis stood up, and opened the door. It was Michael, with Luke Hemmings hanging off of his arm. Louis rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"What do you want Michael?" Louis tapped his foot impatiently, really wanting to smoke the rest of his blunt already. 

"I want my stuff back." Michael crossed his arms, and shooed Luke off his shoulder. Luke gasped, he was offended. Louis wanted to laugh at the poor guy. 

"I'll bring it around tomorrow." Louis closed the door in his face and took a deep breath. Louis turns and walks back to his bed and sits comfortably in Harry's lap again. They all looked at him questionably, and Louis sighed. "Michael, he wants his stuff back I'll drop it off tomorrow morning. No big deal." They all nod, and enjoy the rest of the blunt and they end falling asleep pretty early. 

Louis woke up to Harry on the phone, and the other end was just yelling and screaming. Louis groaned, and pulled at Harry's hand but Harry didn't budge and Louis whined, pouting sleepily. "Zayn, can I call you back?" Harry asked, and he hung up after he got an okay from Zayn. "Hi beautiful boy, I'm sorry I woke you up. Liam broke up with Zayn because Liam found the love of his life named Cheryl. Didn't think the kid was bisexual, but apparently he is. Zayn is pissed because he had told Zayn that she was just a work partner from the police enforcement, but obviously that was a lie too." Louis nodded along, slightly confused because he didn't remember who Zayn or Liam were. 

"One problem.. I don't know who they are." Louis blushed furiously. Harry cackled, but covered his mouth with his hand quickly. Louis cracked a smile, and giggled 

"You met them at the party that Michael forced you to take the acid tab. We were all in the basement and you were already tripping balls." Louis nodded, cringing at how awful he must have been. He felt self concious all of a sudden and he didn't like it. He hugged his waist and Harry gave him a tight lipped smile. "That day i thought I could kill Michael for you, Lou. I was so fucking angry that he would ever do something like that to you. I was shaking with rage, Niall had to calm me down before I did something I was going to regret." He took Louis' hands in his hand kissed each of his knuckles. "I'm in love with you, Lou. I love you and you have me, you're stuck with me whatever. I ill never love another person like I love you Louis." Louis was blushing so deeply he had to look away from Harry's shining eyes in the dark. 

"I love you too Harry, so much it makes my heart hurt." Harry nodded, and pressed a kiss to Louis' lips, slowly, licking on his bottom lip. Louis smiled and bit back Harry's bottom lip, nibbling on it before forcing his tongue in. Louis and Harry explored each-other's mouths, and when Louis moaned softly Harry pulled away, giggling. "Shhh we don't want to wake up Stan and Niall." Louis huffed and nodded, still out of breath. 

In class, Louis came in with box of Michael's stuff, not really caring if anything broke on his way over. He put the box on the floor in front of Michael's chair and sat down in his own chair, right next to Harry's. Harry walked in a few minutes later, with two iced coffees. Louis was so grateful for having such a good boyfriend. Michael came in and walked up to his seat, giving Louis a disgusted look before sitting down and throwing the box of stuff on the ground. Guess he didn't care about the stuff either then. Louis took a sip from his iced coffee and sat back in his seat, ready for another boring lecture. 

Harry walked out of the class room, but Louis stayed back for a second to talk to his professor about a D he got. He was confused because he thought he did really well on the paper and he wants his professor to know this is serious business. "Mr. Winston, why did I get a D on this paper. I clearly took time and effort in my writing and you're just slapping a D on it and calling it a day?" 

"Mr. Tomlinson, it's not that it lacked effort. It lacked personality, it lacked heart if you will. I didn't see a trace of you through the whole paper, it was just big words and punctuation. I need more Louis, give me depth. I'll give you one more shot to write this paper, it's due tomorrow morning, on my desk." Louis nodded wildly, and thanked Professor Winston repeatedly. He rushed out and bumped right into a solid figure, and Louis' binder went flying, paper scattering everywhere. The male was laughing, already kneeling down to pick up papers.

Louis quickly got down too, picking up his binder, and massive amounts of notes that Harry put into his binder. The mysterious, but sexy man put the stack of papers on his binder, and Louis looked up at him. His eyes were hazel, so beautiful. He looked like he was sculpted from God himself. "Sorry 'bout that, 'm Zayn." He pushed his hair back, Louis could see the obvious bags under his eyes from Liam breaking up with him.

"I'm Louis." He smiled, and had Zayn help him up. 

"Oh, you're Harry's boy." Louis nodded, kicking at nothing, staring at his feet. 

"That would be me." 

"He's a lucky man, you're gorgeous." Louis blushed, this Greek god just called him gorgeous. He felt like he was going to faint.

"T-thank you." Louis looked back up and Zayn was gone. He vanished and Louis was intrigued. He shook his head quickly, no, Harry is all he wants and all he'll ever need. Louis ran out quickly, getting into his car and driving off. Louis was still flustered by the sexy man he met, he walked to his dorm room biting his lip. He walked in and for once he had the room to himself, and he laid down staring up at the ceiling. Louis felt himself falling asleep, forgetting all about the paper he had to write. Letting himself fall asleep.


End file.
